Sonic SATAM: The Lost Episode
One day i was on ebay looking for a sonic satam dvd. I came across a boxset contaning all of the episodes ever made so i bought it not knowing the dangers that lie ahead. It came in the mail about 2 weeks after the order was placed. I ran inside and called my best friend mario and asked if he wanted to come watch sonic he said hell yeah! About 20 minutes later he got to my house and he asked if he could see the box i said sure. He said hey it says theres an episode that never aired. I said aw shit this is so asome! So we popped in the disc went to the menu and selected bonus features. I selected the lost episode the title screen card came up and it read your dead we thought nothing of it and continued watching. Then a loud screeching noise came out of the tv we jumped then the episode started the quality was horrible then sonic appeared with what looked like an m14. Then sonic shouted somthing we could not understand. Then he fired the danm thing all we heard was pingpow pingpow pingpow. Then someone screamed then static appeard for about 3 minutes we just looked at each other then sonic came into veiw with a god awful smile. We peed our pants then somone screamed then the show was back on it cut to tails he looked pissed off and so did the other freedom fighter then tails said we dont have to stand for this fucking bullshit lets get that bloated son of a bitch and rip his arms off. Then they were at roboniks fortess then roter walrus came to the front of the pack with red hyper realistic eyes and he had a m134 minigun in his hands and fired all we heard was the firing of the gun rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr then it stopped. We just looked at each other then it cut to the next scene it showed tails he had photo realistic eyes and he pulled out a colt m1911 pistol and shot Robotnik to death then static came. Then it cut to a scene where sonic was walking through the main village and he was crying then static appeared then sonic got closer he was still crying then the camera panned in on his face then the screen blacked out red text appeared. It read sonic suicide x3 then it said your dead your dead your dead . We panicked then it cut back to sonic with a deep voice that said do it then it showed sonic with a early modle double barrel shotgun then he put the gun in his mouth then tails and sally walked in they shouted no! But sonic ignored then he cocked both hammers and pulled both triggers his head exsploded his eyes lit up from the fire. But for some reason the gun blew open and the shells rolled on to the camera full screen they said 16 guage remmington. then the episode ended. In the end credits when it said the date it said dic entertainment 1966 then it went to the main menu we gaped then i said 1966 but how? But how the show came out in 1993 then i tried to eject the disk but then it cameout it was melted i contaced dic to see what the fuck they sent me. They said they did not know what i was talking about then i told them about the date he said that dic was not even created till 1971 then hung up. we looked at each other Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Funny Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Shit Category:Wall of Text Category:Wall of Shit Category:Lost episudes Category:Sonic Category:SANICKU DESU Category:DERP DERP I FOUND DVD I AM GOING TO PUT IT IN MY BAG